I always finish what I start
by EmpressV
Summary: After the hug in 'Primal Scream', what happened between Helena/Dinah at the clocktower.


title: I always finish what I start  
author: EV  
Rating: R  
pairing: Helena/Dinah  
timeline: shortly after 'Primal Scream'  
Summary: After the hug in 'Primal Scream', what happened between  
Helena/Dinah at the clocktower.  
disclaimer: The Birds of Prey tv series belongs to the WB and some other  
people that aren't me.  
a/n: That last scene in 'primal scream' was begging for a post episodic. I  
decided to try a quick one. Warning those of you who don't like Girl/Girl  
love, stay away. Helena and Dinah get very personal in this fic.  
  
  
  
There was something different that night when Helena hugged Dinah. It was a  
change Dinah had felt from Helena since the day her mother died, actually  
from the moment she threatened to take her away from the new family she  
found. At first she took the hug at face value, warm and sisterly, but  
after the hug the embrace didn't break. They stayed there, holding on to  
each other. Helena's hand gently caressing Dinah's arm as they looked into  
each other's eyes. For the first time ever, Dinah felt truly connected to  
someone, like Helena was inside of her and she was inside of Helena and  
they understood each other on a different level. For a moment that feeling,  
that pull between them was all that existed in the world. Washed over by  
this feeling Dinah leaned forward and touched the older woman's lips. When  
she realized what she had done, she started to pull away, but Helena pulled  
her close and deepened the kiss. Dinah had only been kissed twice in her  
life, once when Brad Marshall was dared to do it and when Michael Murphy  
asked her out just to get in her pants. And it was nothing like this. This  
was soft and sweet and comforting where as those kisses were sloppy and  
awkward.  
  
When there lips parted, Dinah didn't know what to say and Helena didn't say  
anything. Helena just smiled at the younger woman, grabbed the two mask she  
had brought out with her and walked inside.  
Dinah followed her inside, it was so silent, no Delphi alerts currently,  
Barbara was out with Wade. Helena was resting on a couch in the loft area  
and Dinah joined her.  
  
"What was that? Outside I mean?"  
  
"It was a kiss," Helena said. "The moment came and went, let's not make a  
big deal out of it."  
  
Helena wondered if there was much conviction in her words. The fact was,  
she hated the fact that all to often, the girl got to her and she went  
soft. Everyone in her life was pretty good at taking care of themselves and  
licking there own wounds, but Dinah was different. She was a pretty capable  
girl, but at the same time she brought this protective vibe out of Helena.  
Sometimes it seemed like she was the only one who knew what Dinah was going  
through and she felt a pull toward her she couldn't fight. She hated it and  
cherished it all at once. The kid touched a part of her she thought was  
dead. What scared her was that made her vulnerable, open to all kinds of  
hurt and pain that she'd rather avoid.  
  
"It is a big deal," Dinah told her. "I can't pretend it's not because I've  
had a crush on you since, god, since the first time I saw you."  
  
"In the alley?" Helena questioned.  
  
"In my dreams," Dinah told her. "When the dream began, you were just this  
happy teenager walking with you mother. I remember thinking your face was  
the most beautiful face I've ever seen. When your mother was shot, I didn't  
just see it - I felt your pain, in your voice, in your eyes, I hurt with  
you. Then I came here and I met you and that connection became something  
special... I always thought it would never happen. But now, I think maybe  
we do have a connection."  
  
A cautious hand found it's way across Helena's waist.  
  
"Listen So don't start something you can't finish," Helena told her.  
  
"I always finish what I start," Dinah replied quickly.  
  
"Oh really?" Helena replied surprised.  
  
Dinah got got closer to Helena. She leaned in and took the other woman's  
lips briefly to her own, testing for a reaction. The response was simple,  
but absolutely said yes.  
  
"I like this side of you kid," Helena said unable to fight the naughty  
feeling taking over her mind.  
  
Helena was never one to turn down what was sitting right in front of her.  
She roughly pulled Dinah's head to her own and possed the younger girl's  
lips. Dinah felt the challenge, asking her if she could meet her on the  
adult battle field. She met the kiss with the same fierceness that Helena  
gave to her. She didn't back down easily when she trained and she certainly  
wasn't backing down now.  
  
Helena broke contact long enough to slip Dinah out of her red sweater.  
Helena kissed down Dinah's neck to her shoulder and her hands found there  
way under her shirt. Her hands met Dinah's breast through the soft cloth of  
her bra. Helena noticed the satisfied look on Helena's face that came with  
this contact. Dinah wanted out of her top and she was soon free from it  
with a few quick movements. Helena unhooked the girl's bra and tossed it to  
the side, then cupped the a breast in each hand, playing with them softly  
causing a soft satisfied moan from her young partner. Her lips took a taste  
of one of the girl's breast and Dinah was lost in this new sensation of  
delicious satisfaction.  
  
Just when they were getting lost in the moment, they heard the Delphi alert  
system roar in there ears.  
  
"Fuck," Helena cursed to herself. "What am I doing?" She got up forcing  
Dinah to her feet. "Put this on before Barbara gets back," Helena said  
retrieving Dinah's top.  
  
The elevator doors opened quicker than they suspected. Dinah got the shirt  
back on just as Barbara exited the elevator into the room where the two  
were waiting. Dinah was throwing her sweater back on as Barbara approached.  
  
"Good, you're still both here. Luckily I was downstairs," Barbara began  
hardly paying any real attention to the girls. "Do you know--" She stopped,  
finally meeting the eyes of the other two women. She could see the nervous  
eyes and feel the awkward air in the room as the two looked at her and then  
at each other.  
  
"Did I miss something?" Barbara asked.  
  
"Just some girl bonding," Dinah replied with a smile.  
  
Barbara stared at them both for a minute. Dinah fought the smile creeping  
on her face and she and Helena's eye's met. Barbara didn't push for  
anymore, she shrugged it off and went to see the cause of the problem.  
  
"I always finish what I start," Dinah told Helena in a whisper.  
  
"I'm looking forward to it," Helena told her just before the two of them  
joined Barbara.  
  
--END--  
  
  
11.18.2002 


End file.
